


Just A Taste

by DulcetShoujo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Affairs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waitress AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetShoujo/pseuds/DulcetShoujo
Summary: Marron is a waitress at a small diner in Gingertown, trapped in a hopeless marriage and an unplanned pregnancy. Her life and dreams have been placed to a screeching halt, or so she thought before he came along.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Marron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. What's Inside?

**Author's Note:**

> VERY LOOSELY inspired by Waitress the Movie & Musical...of course. (Seriously, it's not that similar...except this first chapter, I guess.) To my Raindrops readers, that will be coming later this week!

Marron adjusted her hair, pulling it into her low ponytail, soft waves framing her gentle face. She grabbed the ribbon from her glove box and tied the ribbon atop her head. Her name tag glistening against the gleaming light of the sun. It was five in the morning, a usual start to her shift at Oolong's Diner. Though Marron was hesitant, her hands shook as she recalled a fortnight ago when she drunkenly made one of the worst mistakes of her life. Her eyes slid over to the man who sat at the steering wheel. Ryce, the man she foolishly married at the tender age of 17.

The blonde sighed, feeling another wave of nausea hit her. Her face went pale as she held the handle to the door. "Please don't forget me again," she murmured. Ryce slid his eyes to her, giving a lackadaisical wave.

"You'll be fine," he reassured. "Now get on outta' here," He continued, slapping her buttocks as she headed on out of the car.

Marron was not sure whether the disgust with the man she slept beside was what was causing these waves of nausea or something she dreaded even further...

She held herself as he heard the old rusty car leave a trail of gas behind it as he sped off. The blonde held herself tightly, the chill of the break of dawn was brushing past her. She ushered herself inside, as she was greeted by her two coworkers, Valese and Launch. "Marron!" Valese exclaimed, her hair was pulled into a bouncy ponytail, unlike Marron's. "You...don't look so good," She quickly noticed.

Launch curiously glanced at the other blonde. "Oh hon, how plastered did you get again?" She asked tipping her face up to examine.

"I wish this was a hangover," Marron responded meekly to the women as she headed behind the dingy counter and clocking herself in. "I don't know why...every morning has felt like this."

Launch and Valese eyed each other curiously but continued to watch their co-worker cautiously. Their boss Oolong, a small pig, crept up through the corner hopping up on the counter to get at eye level with Marron. "Alright Marron, what's the special pie for today?"

Marron was truly the pie baking expert, knowing how to craft some of the most delectable pies in Gingertown. It was known, Marron would whip up a new recipe every day for the regulars to taste. She tied her apron around her waist, lifting her low ponytail from underneath it. "Uh-I-" She began to choke, "Deep shit apple pie!" She announced.

Oolong quirked a brow, "deep shit?"

Valese nodded at Launch, the two's green eyes meeting momentarily there was _definitely_ up.

"Ah-" Marron's face flushed suddenly, "DISH! Deep dish, Sorry Oolong!"

Oolong snorted, swiveling off the chair. "Come on, Girl!"

Marron sighed digging her face into her hands. Sighing as she attempted to stabilize her nauseated state. Feeling herself rock in her sneakers. "Just breathe," she sighed out as she took out her ingredients from the storage pouring them into a bowl and beginning to whisk together ingredients. Sugar. Butter. Flour. The skeleton for any good pie. Marron had learned to bury her emotions into her cooking. A skill she developed from continuously attempting to cook her mother's old recipes after her passing. Surely enough, she could feel herself connect with her mother from across the otherworld whenever she baked.

She was too young to remember their faces, but her elderly grandfather taught her the most he could with the little resources he had. He passed too when she turned 16. In some stupid, desperate attempt, she married Ryce a year later. A man child with a garage band who promised riches and food on the table. Only one of those was half true. Marron, now, at the age of twenty-three was far too jaded by life to carry as she once did.

Marron walked out as the customers came bustling in and out of the diner, she saw some familiar faces scattered about. However, she beelined towards a new sight. A man talking into his cell phone not what she was accustomed to seeing in these parts of town. "Welcome to Oolo-"

"Yes mother, I already met with the branch out in Ginger Town, I'll be leaving tonight and heading back to the city tonight," the man stated, "I-I gotta go, I'm getting something to eat-" he continued, Marron was beginning to tap her foot. "Yes, I won't clear out the restaurant, unlike dad I've got _restraint_."

The blonde curiously tilted her head, what could he possibly mean by clearing out the restaurant?

Marron glanced as he hung up his fancy cell phone, putting it into his coat and looking up towards her. She was stunned, for a moment, a weary smile was her response. He was, _very_ attractive, much different from what blew in through the door day in and day out. He flashed a toothy grin at her, apologizing for ignoring her. His eyes were like two blue diamonds, framed by olive-toned skin. He seemed...warm and mysterious, like the ocean. She hadn't been there much, but for the radiance that shone off him suddenly made her head spin. Her face flushed profusely, what was happening to her?!

"Ah, where was I-" he paused, a strong hand brushing through his lavender hair. _Lavender hair?_ She did a double-take, and lo-and-behold, the soft coloring clashed with his darker complexion...he was almost _unearthly?_ Before she could manage another word out, she swiveled on her heel, her face hot.

"I'm so sorry-" Marron quickly cut him off, "I need to- I am feeling sick-" She quickly ushered her way to the bathroom. Something Valese and Launch caught almost immediately.

Valese ushered her way towards the man, apologizing profusely for what occurred. "It's quite alright," the man responded, his eyes shooting between the new waitress and the blonde that was attending him.

Meanwhile, Launch pet the younger woman's back whilst she expelled the contents in her stomach. "Marron, you've been acting pretty off these past few days," the green-eyed woman stated, "tell me, did you mess around with Ryce?"

Marron hitched her breath, wiping the vomit from her lip. "Not exactly willingly," she managed to get out, her throat hurting from the retching. "I got drunk..."

Valese made her way into the bathroom, a worried look striking her face as she held Marron's hair away from her blue uniform. "Marron, I thought you didn't sleep with your husband?"

She gripped the porcelain sides of the toilets, gagging with each breath. "I got drunk, I do stupid things when I drink...like sleep with my husband."

Launch dug a concealed wrapper from her bag, handing it over to the retching blonde. "Test, now."

Marron warily stared at both of her co-workers, "what, do you just carry these around like candy bars?" Marron joked.

"Look at the wise gal, seriously though...time to pee on a stick," Launch demanded. Marron opened the wrapper and defeatedly walking into the bathroom stall. She listened to the two girl's words of encouragement. "Just say a prayer, you're gonna have to take the test one way or another."

Valese nodded, "yeah, just a stick an' a line!"

Marron sighed as she attempted to sit on the seat, watching the women's calves warily from under the stall door. "Just one of them, if I'm lucky."

Valese glanced at the wrapper, tilting her head at the directions. "Alright Mar, _do not stick the test stick into your vagina!"_

Launch and Marron, though on separate sides of the room, looked up simultaneously mouth agape. "Wow, thank you Valese," Launch replied sarcastically before turning towards Marron who remained in the stall, "hope you drank enough this mornin' this might take a while."

Marron felt her stress rise as she tested herself, "How did I get myself in this mess," Marron whined, her eyes feeling like they were burning, "I put on that... _stupid red dress_ and-"

" _Aw_ ," Valese cooed, "I love that dress, the way it sparkles like a-!"

Launch shook her head, snapping her fingers in Valese's face, "Ugh, stay with us Valese!"

Marron emerged closing the cap on the plastic rod. She emerged from the stall and handed the test to Launch. "This, may take a bit...so just focus on all the positive-"

The blonde paced about, watching as Launch set the timer. Her fingernails jamming their way into her teeth. Much like a woodpecker she'd chip away at her nails from the nerves. "M-Maybe his sperm doesn't work?"

Valese propped herself up on the sink and swung her legs, crossed behind each other. "That'd be _miraculous!"_

Launch agreed, "Oh yeah, to get away with an unprotected fuck? Definitely."

Valese, to ease the tension, brought up the client Marron saw mere moments before she rushed herself into the restroom. "Did you guys see that hunk?" Valese fanned herself, "City boys aren't my type n' all but _damn!"_ Marron dug herself deeper within herself, not wanting to talk about the sudden rise he had ignited in her for the mere seconds they interacted. "He seemed _loaded_ too."

Launch perked her ears up, suddenly interested in what the brunette had to say. "How'd you find that one out?"

Valese smiled, waving 500 zeni in her hand. "He told me to give this to Marron," she waved the thick wad of cash in her hand.

Marron's eyes grew wide at the cash, "he knew my name?" she asked curiously.

"Mmm, not exactly," she sang out before sliding off the sink and handing the blonde the tip. "He told me to give it to the cute blondie," she giggled.

Marron's cheeks flushed, flattered by the handsome tip. However, she knew that none of that tip was _truly hers._ She sighed, not wanting to think of other ways that Ryce was the human equivalent of vermin. "I'm sure he just felt bad at how I got so sick."

"Mmm, sure," Launch began before the ringer erupted on her phone. Signaling to her that the test was ready. She could see the panic across her face, desperately hoping for a negative result. Marron, for all intents and purposes, was deathly afraid of having another chain linked to Ryce...especially a child...she didn't want a life like the one she led for her daughter. A woman who never finished high school and ran off with someone who based a relationship based on lies.

Marron tensed, too afraid to look. But she needed too. This will either quell her fears or worsen them further. Peering icy blue eyes wandered to the exam Launch held out.

_Two Lines._

"Fuck."


	2. Bitter Never Lasts Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond excited about this story and I hope you are all safe during these troubling quarantining times. Also, sorry for the delay.

Marron sighed, she watched the open sign flicker shut as Oolong stood atop the counter, counting the drawer. "Great job ladies," the anthropomorphic pig snorted as he fingered through the wad of cash, divvying up the earnings to the waitresses. Marron fiddled with the Zeni in her hand, not nearly as excited as the other two women, who giddily slid it into their wallets. As Oolong closed the drawer and began to shut off the lights, the three women chorused their "goodnights" and "see you tomorrows". They all sat outside on the edge of the planter, where an untrimmed rose bush brushed on the back of the girls. The parking lot was mostly yellow dirt, with a deep green forest on the other side of the road. The diner right off of the highway, where many travelers and truckers took to get between small Gingertown and the metropolitan West City. The blonde scrunched her nose, smelling the mildew from the inside of the diner sighing as she slid her legs outward, mosquitos and fleas nipping at her ankles.

Valese and Launch usually waited for Marron to get picked up by Ryce every evening, and quite often they'd have to wait...a while. But as dusk settled, the uneasy feeling settled in the blonde's stomach that he wouldn't be coming again. "Do you think he's comin'?" Valese asked.

Marron bit her lip, she would avoid asking her friends for a ride, out of fear that Ryce chewed her out for it. "Yeah, Ryce is probably getting gas," she smiled weakly as she checked her cellphone...nothing. Brushing a loose strand behind her ear, she watched the two smile sadly. "Seriously, you guys" she began, "go on without me...I'll be alright."

"Well...You better call us when you get home!" Launch warned, walking backward towards her beat up pick up truck.

Marron sent off a two-finger salute, "I can't promise you'll be awake!" She shouted back.

"Voice mail!" Valese shouted out before entering her sedan.

The blonde watched sadly as the two drove out. In the midst of a summer night, she was stuck in front of this dingy diner for another evening...Marron's icy blue eyes watched the fireflies dance in the air, a string of them buzzing about in the night sky. She wished she could be like them, free to roam, to fly far away from this horrid place. Marron sighed as she looked at her wrist - it was already 9 P.M, it was safe to say, she was going to have to walk home. The blonde got up from the edge planter, adjusting her white sneakers. A 5-mile walk, Marron sighed as she stuck close to the edge of the highway, walking alone in the dark road. It was right at the next exit.

Days like these were far more embarrassing, a young - now pregnant - woman walking alone along the highway. Her feet stung, and she could feel a cramp creep up her foot. What else could possibly go wrong? Moments after the thought crept into the recesses of her mind, she could feel soft raindrops splash against her, as she attempted to take cover with her purse. She cursed under her breath as she squinted, trying to see the next exit ahead.

A vehicle had been behind her fortunately and shone its headlights on the exit sign. Marron sighed in relief, glad she was on the right track home. However, something unexpected occurred, the vehicle slowed to a stop, right beside her. Quickly she shuffled into her purse, placing her keys between her fists. Eyes weary from forcing themselves in the dark, she attempted to make out who was _inside_ the vehicle. She could feel the anxiety rise in her chest violently, as she took a step back, bumping herself against the railing. "S-Stay back!"

When the individual stepped in front of their car's headlights, he held his hands up approaching her gently. "Woah, Woah," a throaty chuckle, his voice deep and raspy, "not trying to hurt you!" Marron looked up locking her eyes with the man who stood before her, it was the lavender-haired man from earlier that day. Her face suddenly turned beet-red from the embarrassing event that occurred between them. "Oh... hey," his voice laced in realization. "You're the waitress from this morning."

Marron still kept her keys between her fists, she wasn't letting her guard down. "Y-Yeah, sorry about that," Marron quickly shuffled her feet. "L-Look if you want you came here to get your 500 Zeni just take it," the blonde said taking it out of her pocket. "I-It won't do any good anyway," she responded. Her pillowy lips pouting slightly as she handed out the cash.

"No, I don't need it, I've got plenty of that," the man waved his hand dismissively, slipping his hands into his black jeans. "Do you need a ride?" He asked. "Pregnant women shouldn't be walking in the rain like this," his eyes flew open, placing a hand atop his mouth. "Shit- I didn't-"

Marron inched closer, a curious gaze on her face. "How do you know I'm pregnant? Who told you?"

The man backed up, "I-" he began to stammer, "I don't think you'd understand-" he chuckled nervously. "Let's just say I've got a sixth sense..."

"Don't bullshit me, who told you," Marron attempted to make herself seem more threatening.

The man held his hands up, shaking his head profusely. "I swear I don't-" His words cut off, as the rain began to pelt down on the two of them. "Let me give you a ride, just tell me where to go," the taller man insisted. "You shouldn't be out in the rain, I insist."

Did she really have a choice? Walk in the rain, get sick, and can't go to work or get in a car with a strange, but handsome stranger...risk getting kidnapped or slaughtered. The thought toyed in her mind for a moment too long, getting kidnapped was an option she would flirt with on occasion...

He held the door open for her as she sat in the front beside him. As she entered the vehicle, she eyed the backlit electronics. The car oozed luxury and was probably worth more than the money she'd make in her lifetime...how much money did this man actually have? "Do you always pick up broke girls on the side of the road?" She asked wringing her hair out, eyes sliding over to the man before she froze in place watching him dry himself in the most peculiar way. He was taking deep breaths, there was a peculiar sound like his body was generating heat? Suddenly his hair was completely dry and back to its fluffy texture...albeit disheveled.

"Not always, I don't usually pick up people off the street unless you know them," he commented, a hand on the wheel. The blonde continued to stare in awe, he was definitely different.

His scent was overpowering, a fresh but luxurious cologne that made her treacherous heart skip a beat. "You don't know me," she replied dryly.

The man held his hand out to her, she was hesitant to shake it but his aura was...encouraging. "Name's Trunks Briefs."

Trunks Briefs? Where had she heard that name before? "Marron Chestnut," she replied weakly as she shook his hand gently.

He flashed a charming grin. "Well," he responded, "we aren't strangers anymore."

Marron watched him get back on the road, her head turned towards him. She was curious, what was he? Who was he? Under the gentle red light of the interior of his vehicle, she caught a glance at his profile. His face was almost perfectly chiseled...it was almost inhumane? She tried to pry, but her cheeks burned violently. Maybe it was her hormones playing tricks on her mind? She fidgeted in her seat, bad ideas flitting through her mindscape. She wondered, what would she have done if Ryce wasn't dangling her livelihood in front of her. Would she be the kind to try to conquest? The type to flirt with no regard?

"I've heard your name before," Marron recounted, her eyes flicking about curiously. She noticed he suddenly sat upright, adjusting himself. Jawline flexing from the sudden stressor she couldn't sense. "What do you do?"

Trunks cleared his throat. "Well," he began, "I...am the president of a company." He was surprised, he thought most people knew who he was. But she and her coworkers seemed to not know the slightest bit about him. Perhaps it was because Capsule Corporation's influence hadn't reached this far out yet. "We're opening a new branch in Gingertown."

Marron tilted her head, "Wow, you run an entire company?" She asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," he stated flatly.

Her lips formed into an "O" shape, "sounds like you've got a lot on your plate...and so young..."

Trunks smirked, he found her shock endearing. "Don't be fooled," he stated. "I finished my masters when I was 16 years old, genius...kind of runs in the family."

Marron smiled sadly, twiddling with her fingers. Trunks flicked his eyes between and her, realizing the quick mood change. "I...I wish I could have finished school..." Marron stated plainly "seems like life was, pretty easy for ya' hm?"

He grimaced, realizing he was essentially rubbing in his success in this poor woman's face, let alone she didn't finish schooling? "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "No it's fine, things like this happen...I was stupid to run off my junior year like that..."

Trunks' eyes flicked to the cheap ring on her left hand. "You're married?" He asked.

Marron sighed, fingering the ring with her right hand. "Hardly," she began. "more like an annoying roommate." Marron didn't outright hate Ryce, but she was not in love with the man...and the thought that she carried their child sickened her to her core. There were days she woke up without the will to carry on, so exhausted from the mental games he would play. She'd become complacent...their relationship which started with love warped itself into a quid pro quo of some sort. "But that's a whole other story," Marron dismissed.

"Well, I guess...whatever is best for you and your baby," he replied.

Marron's eyes drifted, "Yeah..." she sighed out. Trunks looked at her momentarily, her blonde locks tousled neatly over her shoulders, her hair was now down framing her face nicely. She was cute, he thought. Her clear blue eyes, softly closing. He wondered...was she dozing off? Her lips pushed a soft exhale past them, they were full and glistened softly under the lighting in the car. But there was something he couldn't quite place. Perhaps it's the overwhelming sadness that seemed to lace her otherwise gentle features.

"What's your exit?" He asked watching her stir in her lulled state.

"Hm?" She moaned whilst she stirred, "Oh uh, Exit 34," she responded watching as Trunks just barely passed it. "Shit, I'm sorry," she quickly stated, "I-I wasn't asleep..." she reinforced. But she most definitely was. Marron was _exhausted_ , more so than usual. She usually only got about four to five hours of sleep a day, however with the emotional weight of discovering her the baby in her womb...she could feel herself become more drained.

"It's okay, we'll take the next one," he smiled.

Suddenly, Marron's phone began to ring in her purse. She dreaded the call was who she thought it was...and sure enough, Ryce's face was beaming on her phone. She begrudgingly slid her finger on the screen. "Hey babe," she said weakly.

"Hey Babe, me and the boys got a gig at Razza's down at the Spice District," he began. "You can walk home cant ya?" He asked...not really waiting for her answers. "Alright! Yeah, you can, you're a big girl..." Marron's face twisted into a more nauseating appearance. "Aye, be sure to wear that cute little number and leave the money on the table for me when I get home."

Marron sighed, eyes closed as she breathed softly through her nose. "Alright. I'll see you then," she forced her smile. "Love you."

"Yeah, bye."

Trunks wasn't going to ask any further questions, from what he could hear from his heightened hearing. This Ryce character seemed like an asshat, but it was not his place to make a comment over someone's marriage or relationship. He could very well be misreading the situation...but something did not sit well with him of the idea of this poor woman walking in the rain.

He'd always had a soft spot for expecting mothers...always going out of his way to help any he'd meet. In part due to his mother's pregnancy with him...it was rough enough as it was with his father largely out of the picture until he was about a year old...but his mother rising into prominence in the company and the looming threat of these so-called "Androids" she was unbelievably stressed and alone throughout all of it. As Trunks got older, he's realized how sensible he's become of it from stories from his mothers and friends...especially his 'uncle' Yamcha, who recalled Trunks' father very bitterly. "Sorry about that," she smiled softly looking towards him, "didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Nah, it's okay," He breathed taking the next exit. "How long have you lived here?"

Marron blinked, her eyes flickering about. "About... five years," she stated, "I moved here with my husband when I dropped out..."

"Oh," Trunks tightened the grip on the wheel, "so, where'd you live before?" He asked.

"Well my parents lived on an island, and I remember them very vaguely...they passed away when I was very young," Marron muttered, her head hanging low. "Make a left here."

Trunks stayed quiet, unsure at how to respond. He had no right to complain, really, this girl truly seems to have it rough. As he pulled in front of a small community with a chainlink fence, she held her hand on the door of his car and gave him a faint smile. "Home sweet home," she said softly as she opened the door. "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Briefs...I appreciate the kind gesture..."

"Have a nice evening Mrs. Chestnut," He smiled watching the blonde drape her cardigan back over her shoulders. "I hope I can see you again."

The blonde blushed, though unnoticeable under the flickering street life. "Well...you know where to find me," she chuckled.

* * *

Marron shut the door behind her, back pressed against the oak colored door. Her heart was racing. Her heart felt totally ensnared by this stranger. She was sure it had to do with her hormones...it had to be. Or perhaps the thrill of finding someone new attractive. But alas, she knew this handsome stranger was long gone from her life...there wasn't any possible way that he'd come back, was there?

She sighed, as she slid the money out of her wallet and left it on the table as she was ordered. She flopped down on the brown corduroy couch, running her palms along with the fabric as she felt the cigarette burns from Ryce. The other hand resting lightly above her womb.

She could feel another wave of nausea wrack her.

This isn't what she wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Thank you all for reading this new chapter! I am beyond excited about this fic, I did take my time to update...I had this written out but took my time with updating. Please leave a review with your thoughts! I love speaking to all of you.


	3. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost 6 months ... lol

As Trunks drove home, he could feel her scent linger in the car for a moment too long. It stuck with him, the woman carried a heavy sadness that tore at him. His hand gripped on the wheel, squeezing it tighter as merged onto the highway. Why and how had she wound up in such a terrible situation floated in his head. He tried hard to take his mind off of the woman. This wasn't his problem to solve, she was her own person with her own problems. But that nagging emotion within him implored him to ponder more about the woman. Why was this so difficult for him? Trunks groaned as he pressed on the gas, feeling the uneven road beneath his vehicle jolt him and his car about in increased speeds.

Trunks had never been so worked up about an individual before and yet...

He came to a full halt as a deer scurried in front of his vehicle. His heart suddenly racing as the delicate animal crossed the road to the forest adjacent to the road. The shock paralyzed the Saiyan momentarily, his knuckles white from how tightly he gripped the steering wheel. He had been so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't been aware of the road ahead of him.

* * *

Marron slept snug while still in her uniform, atop the musty couch. The jingling noise of an unlocked door caused her eyes to flutter open, staring sleepily at the figure walking up to her. "Get up," the booming voice announced. "C'mon, get up."

He donned a leather jacket, with a white undershirt. His brown curls unruly atop his head. "Ryce?" Marron groaned as she rubbed her eyes. His enigmatic eyes stared into her, his hands gently placed at her side as he leaned closer to her. _Alcohol._ He went out drinking again, she can sense it in the gentle way his hands were running down her arms. Beneath this dingy yellow lighting, she could see the man she had fallen in love with...just barely slipping away from her as he began to mount her on the couch. Her hands ran atop his brown curls once more, undoing them one coil at a time.

He kissed her, gently. Marron's delicate hand barely touching the scruff of his trimmed beard. And though, despite this gentle caress from the man she claimed was hers...she couldn't help but feel _empty_. As Ryce crept his dexterous fingers up her skirt, she placed a hand firmly atop his, catching the green-eyed man's attention. "What's wrong?"

Marron could feel another wave of nausea wreak havoc through her. "I-" she paused for a moment, "I can't do this..."

Ryce pouted, tucking a strand of gold behind her ear. "Why not?"

She wanted to flee, make a run for it...and maybe, just maybe find freedom elsewhere. However, that simply wasn't the case. But she couldn't tell him the truth, she knew that in telling him she was pregnant she'd be cursing the future of a baby she didn't know if she even wanted yet. "I just- have had this _really_ weird stomach bug..."

Ryce looked into her blue eyes, knowing damn well she was lying. Her shifty gaze was all too telling for someone who has been with her for so long. "Marron, if you didn't want to fuck just tell me," he grumbled taking the blanket from the couch and angrily marching into their room. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he grunted as he slammed the rickety door.

Marron frowned as she lied carefully on their couch, gently closing her eyes once more. Though in the deep crevices of her mind, Trunks Briefs floated about, charming her loveless life.

* * *

Valese and Launch eyed the blonde carefully. There was something different going on that day. The woman wore her regular hairstyle, however, the lipgloss and mascara were new additions that they hadn't seen in her before. She even carried herself with a more flirtatious attitude. The curiosity grew between the two women, had she been expecting someone? Had something happened last night when they left?

Usually, Marron was cheerful but never had she made herself up for any customer. As she had always said, _"I don't get paid enough to get dolled up for some customers."_

The curly-haired brunette tilted her head as she approached the blonde who was now standing behind the counter. "So, Mar..." Valese giggled as she leaned towards her, her yellow ribbon tying her ponytail together brushing on Marron's shoulder. "Dish! What happened last night?"

Marron began to laugh a bit too nervously, holding her note pad close to her chest. "Maybe...something happened..." Marron began, her eyes glistening excitedly... a sight that was rare to see. "But you two have to swear to not tell _anyone_."

Launch smirked, giving her thumbs up to the giddy blonde. "You can trust us, you're our only friend after all."

The younger woman scoffed as she leaned her cheek on her palm. "Well, remember that gentlemen that gave me the generous tip?" Marron began dreamily. She knew how she was behaving was _wrong_ but having felt so alive in mere seconds she craved the feeling of such a mysterious individual around. "He..." Marron paused, unsure how to phrase it without upsetting Valese and Launch...after all she did refuse their offer to drive her home. "He saw me sittin' around after you two left and offered me a ride!" She exclaimed.

Valese smiled softly, "well...what happened after?"

Marron blinked out of her dreamy state. "Huh?"

Marron turned her head and quirked a brow, "h-huh?" She laughed, shaking her head profusely. "N-Nothing happened!"

"He just drove you home?" Launch asked, "No kiss, no fucking?"

Marron's face flushed violently, how could her coworkers be so crass? And here she was simply giddy about someone treating her like a human being. "No!" She exclaimed, "are you kidding, Ryce would kill me!" she silently exclaimed to the two women. "After all, he was a bit strange..."

Valese tilted her head. "What was he into feet or something?"

Marron was beginning to grow agitated at the women jumping to sudden conclusions. "No!" She shouted out, garnering the attention of the clients in the restaurants. "Er...he knew I was pregnant without me telling him."

Launch sat on the other end of the bar, scoffing at her. "Yeah right," the older woman snorted. "Ya look like a peacock ready for matin'"

Marron tilted her head curiously at the woman. What on Kami's green earth was she going on about? Sure Marron may have been blushing and _maybe_ she decided to put a little more effort into her appearance, but who could blame her? She was excited at the prospect of crossing paths with an attractive individual. She flirted with the idea that perhaps someone would whisk her to some fairytale and, but of course, it was st that...a fantasy.

Nothing more than that, unfortunately.

Marron turned into the kitchen, taking out all of her ingredients as Launch handed her a slip with different orders. Marron's pies were nothing short of excellent, they were _the_ delectable prize of the diner, and most of the locals were aware of such great cooking found here. She prepped the pan as she read the suddenly massive order that appeared. "F-Fifteen Pies?" Marron glanced at the order, somewhat slack-jawed. "Launch!"

Quickly the blonde popped up in the kitchen door, leaning her hip on the rickety doorway. "What?"

"What the hell is this?" Marron pointed to the massive order, "Who ordered this?"

Launch smirked and tilted her head to the side gesturing to a guest sitting alone in a booth. Marron watched the figure and quickly spotted the lavender hair peeking from the booth. "That answer your question?"

The younger blonde was completely flushed and in a total panic. "I think he wanted to talk to you, actually," Launch teased. "I told him you couldn't cause obviou-" Launch hadn't paid too much attention and hadn't noticed how quickly Marron's hands move as she worked on making the 15 different flavored pies.

"Did he now?" Marron avoided looking at the older woman. Her cheeks showed a flare of pink as she crimped the edges. "I doubt it's anything, maybe I forgot something in his car!" she exclaimed, half-heartedly chuckling.

Valese quickly sped into the kitchen as she grabbed the prepped pies and sped back out. "Sorry Mar we've got one hungry customer!"

Marron quirked her brow, peeking out of the kitchen, only to see said individual scarfing down his meal. She felt her heart nearly drop at how voraciously the man ate. How was it possible he wasn't overweight was beyond her. Trunks stopped, turning his head behind him noticing Marron standing idly behind the door before Launch pushed her out of the kitchen...and almost as if it were immediate, he motioned for her to come over.

Marron held her notepad close to her chest as she eased over to the table. The gentle smile on her face was truly a lie...her mind was running a mile a minute, wondering why he was there in the first place for another day in a row. He was a city man, wasn't he? "Why don't you sit with me?" He gestured over.

Marron curiously eyed her coworkers who gave a thumbs up from behind the counter. "Uh, sure," she slipped into the booth facing Trunks. "What's up?"

Trunks smiled, his elbows propped up on the table. "Turns out I'm going to move to this town until the branch is finalized," he stated simply. "That should be in about a month or two...so, I guess...expect me around."

The blonde stared at him a bit incredulously as he flashed her a toothy grin. His canines were far sharper than she initially noticed, how odd... "So, you called me over to tell me that?"

"I- well, no..." He responded, his gaze shifting away from her. She noticed his cheeks suddenly turning more red as he fiddled with the straw in his smoothie. "I was just thinking of last night y'know the baby and all," he scratched his cheek with his index finger before sitting forward. "Come work for my company."

Marron was taken aback by the forwardness, her mouth agape at the offer. "W-What?"

"Alright, alright, I may have been a bit forward there," Trunks admitted. He slid a file over to her, "look...you don't have to accept...hell you don't even need to open the file up, but try and consider it."

Marron looked at the yellow file and back up to the taller man. "L-Look, if this is about my..." she began before lowering her voice, " _pregnancy..._ then you really did not have to do that...I am perfectly capable of taking care of things..."

Trunks breathed in deeply, he had calculated that the gesture may have struck a nerve. "I'm sure you are, I don't doubt it."

Marron glanced at him suspiciously, his hands traveled to the thick pink milkshake beside the pie she had freshly baked. Tentatively watching as he sipped whilst a storm of thoughts roared in her head. _Why_ would he offer a job to her? Sure, she was a pregnant woman stuck in a restaurant that would take her nowhere, stuck with a no-good husband...but it was bold of him to believe that she would be practically crawling to him at a job opportunity. She carried at least herself with whatever _pride_ she had left. Her hand traveled to the file, gliding it towards her.

"Look," Trunks began between swallows, "if you don't want to it's fine." He paused and took several gulps out of his drink.

She quirked her brow, he ate his food voraciously. People usually liked her food, but not to the degree where they were scarfing it down at inhumane speeds. She stole a quick glance at his slightly unbuttoned shirt, flicking her eyes toward the frothy pink milkshake he ordered. _What kind of macho man orders a pink drink?_ She wondered, _Is this what city men are like?_

"This isn't anything _weird_ is it?" Marron questioned, as she peeked inside the file. "Because I don't do _that_ kinda thing..."

Trunks nearly choked on his food, before pounding a fist into his chest. "W-What?!" He exclaimed incredulously gathering the attention of everyone at the diner.

The blonde blinked a thick layer of red creeping on her cheeks. _Did she just imply he was trying to solicit her for prostitution?_ She placed her palms on her newly hot cheeks, now not being able to look the man in the eyes. "S-Sorry, around these parts it's a bit common..." she responded in a hushed tone.

It wasn't uncommon for strange men to stop her on the nights she would have to walk on the highway to get home, thinking she was looking for something _else._ She didn't feel it was too far fetched for someone like him would try that. However, reading the situation she wished she didn't blurt out such stupidity because it was almost as if she was forgetting this man was the president of a massive company.

"It's fine, I understand," he responded, shaking off the sudden shock. "I just didn't expect it."

Marron smiled as she placed the file in her purse. "Well," she began as she traced her finger along the wax-coated wood, "I better head back..." she muttered.

"You'll get back to me?" He asked, glancing directly into her eyes making her freeze in place.

The blonde nodded as she got out her seat, "Y-Yeah, I will."

He dug into his coat pocket, handing the blonde a business card. "Promise?" Marron glanced at the card between his two fingers, gently taking it from his fingertips. "My personal cell is on there, don't leak it," he chuckled.

Marron nodded speechlessly, with a small smile creeping its way onto her lips. "Aha...yeah, trust me I won't do that," she stated before hearing Oolong yell for her from the kitchen, making the blonde jump. "That's my cue, gotta go...but I'll _definitely_ get back to you, that's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started rewatching DB and DBZ so now I have inspo...follow on twitter for shitposts and fun like that! And also, please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only the beginning, I promise there's more to it! I hope you all loved it - please leave any concrit! And like I said, don't worry Raindrops will be updated soon!


End file.
